Royalty
by Trustorybro
Summary: Getting trolled by a divine dragon and being born in the world fire emblem and as a part of the royal family what did I do to earn this misfortune. I just wanted to read my Manga! Pairings: I have no idea but ideas are welcomed. UP For Adoption PM if you want it
1. Chapter 1

**Location?**

I never would have guessed that this would ever happen to me. One moment I have everything I could ever want and in the blink of an eye it was gone taken away from me. The one day I try to be a Good Samaritan it bites me in the ass or in my case a car. I really should have seen that coming.

"I bet your laughing at me aren't you god" I said annoyed, with all the games and anime I watched and played that was a cliché waiting to happen.

"Peace child your unfortunate accident allowing you to come here is no laughing matter" Said a voice in the darkness. In a all knowing tone

"Huh?" is the only rational thing I can say right now I was under the impression I was alone.

"I can assure you that you aren't alone" the voice responded. Crap it read my minds How?! . In my panic I never noticed a blight light beginning to surround me. By the time my short episode ended I realize that I was in a blue space like some sort of limbo in you will. I look around still trying to find the voice that was talking and apparently reading my mind, which I still call bullshit on I have you know.

"If you're looking for me I'm right here child and I can read your mind" I heard the voice say I look behind me to find…

"You have got to be shitting me you-" in front of me stood the divine dragon in all her divineness? Note to self get better at describing people and/or places I hate to be that one guy. As I was still trying to comprehend what's in front of me She began to speak.

"You are correct child I am Naga" I reacted like anyone would if they would have meant Naga herself … I fainted.

I woke up a few minutes later to realize that I was still in the blue room. I swear to god? Gods? This place is going to give me nightmares. Naga was still there staring at my antics.

"Are you ok child?" She asked me with her godly voice.

"Yea just trying to wrap my head around you being here I mean you're a fictional character where I'm from" I take pride in my level headedness and my ability to adapt to any situation and my cool and claim attitude but this is just to much to understand why is she here? How?

"You realize now that I am not fictional I'm just as real as you are and as for why I am here I'm here to ask for your help" There she goes reading minds again but what she said got my attention what does an godly being want with me? …Wait don't tell me she wants me to go into the Fire Emblem world oh my gods that's going to be a pain in my ass everyone wants to kill you there I don't think I have the skills for that world.

"To answer your theory yes I am here to ask you to go there and about the skills needed I wouldn't worry about that" she said answering my dilemma again with the mind reading I'm starting to feel like she's just doing that to get a reaction out of me. I look at Naga and did I see her smirk at me? She's been messing with me this whole time. I really feel like an idiot but something that she said caught my attention.

"What do you mean don't worry about my skills?" I look at her with a calculating look trying to figure out what can that mean.

"Peace child I mean that you wouldn't have to worry about skills if you decide to go." Though she said that I get the feeling that its going to end up badly for me.

"I don't really have a choice do I? But before I agree I want to ask why do you need for?" she looks at me before answering

"I need you to help a family in need of some one that can keep them together and help them fight that worlds evil. The reason I choose you is because I know how much family means to you" That hit a soft spot she is a god after all she should know what happen to them.

" Alright I'll do it" I said without hesitation. Naga just Smiles at me wow I didn't know she showed emotion then again in the game she was just a picture.

"Alright child I will send you there but when I send you there I want you to remember something" I look at her questionably before I ask.

"What is it?" She looks straight into my eyes and says…

" Don't die, " She said with a smile before I can respond the blue area around my goes black again. I stood there baffled at what I heard and saw. I stood in the darkness before I felt my body being pushed. I tried to move but I couldn't I can move my arms legs or anything for that matter. I saw a bright light before I close my eyes do to the brightness. 

**Location?**

As I open my eyes I looked around to see where I was. The first thing I noticed is that the place was a pretty large room. On the walls I saw banners that had the brand of the Exalt…. Say what now? The brand of the Exalt the only people that have that brand would be…The Ylissean Royal Family. It was then I realize the position I was in. I was being carried by a man in white in a blanket but that isn't that freaked me out it was the fact that I was a…BABY so I did what any man at my age would had done I cried my lungs out. During that time the man who I assumed who was the medic was taking me some where meanwhile I was still freaking out that was until I heard a soothing voice speak out.

" Don't cry little one " The medic took me over to the soothing voice when I looked over I saw that I was in the arms of a beautiful woman she had long blonde hair and even though she looked exhausted she still looked at me with a motherly smile.

"Shh its ok mommy's here don't be scared" As I look at my now so called mother and realized that she kind of looked like an older version of Lissa.

" So is my future warrior born yet?" A deep voice came to the room my mother and I were in.

" He's not even born for an hour and you're trying to make him into a soldier already he's our second son and the prince of Ylisse not some soldier!" Mother tried not to raise her voice so she wouldn't frighten me.

As I looked over to the other man in the room He just looks like king or general of an army he had royal attire on and the cold look in his cold blue eyes just screamed power hungry war nut. He looked a lot like Chrom but different his presence just struck fear in me that I started to freak out again.

" It's because he's a prince that he should be strong and powerful" He replied not even noticing my discomfort. Mother was trying to calm me down not without sending a small glare to my "father". Before another word was spoken another voice rang out.

"Mother" "Mom" Two voices came into the room I notice that the voices were that of children. To my shock I saw who they belonged to one of the voices belonged to a long hair blonde with a regal green dress she also had the Brand of the Exalt on her forehead she had a aura of kindness just rolling of her I Knew this was Emmeryn but she looked small around 5 years old I think and the other child had dark blue hair and blue eyes he looked like father so I can assume this 2 year old was Chrom.

"Mother is he born yet is my little brother here yet?" Emmeryn looked excited as she asking mother.

"Yes dear he's right here" Mother said giggling at her daughter's excitement.

"Would you two like to see him?" Mother asked Emmeryn and Chrom.

"YES!" They both said loudly my poor ears.

"Emmeryn, Chrom you two are the princess and prince of the realm and you two need to act as such do I have to reeducate you on how to act like royalty? We are always held at the highest esteem we cannot and will not act like commoners do. Is that clear" Father scolded them I looked over to them and they both had their heads down Chrom was holding Emmeryn's hand to whole time.

"Yes sir" They both had a scared look in their eyes I turned back to mother she was outright glaring at father but wasn't saying a word.

"Good now I must get back to work the Plegians are starting to coming through into our country and starting problems I must intervene, I don't know when we will return" He didn't let mother respond he just left. After a few minutes of silence mother spoke again.

"Come here my loves meet your baby brother" She said both Chrom and Emmeryn ran towards me. I looked at them curious at what they would say about me. They both look really happy to see me I just smile back at them.

"Look he's happy to see you two" Mother said with a smile.

"He has blonde hair like me and blue eyes like Chrom" Emmeryn said excited once again.

"What's his name?" said Chrom. I want to know what I'm going to be called in this world also. Mom thinks about it for a second before she stops and smiles looking at me and says.

"Arthur his name is Arthur" both Emmeryn and Chrom nod in agreement they like it two. It could be worst.

I was getting tired it's been a crazy day so far my eyes are getting sleepy mother took notice of this.

" Alright you two go out and play while me and your brother get some rest" She said with a smile again both of my siblings groan about not getting the chance to play with me and my mother sings me a lullaby I start to think about the conversation me and Naga where having I wonder what my purpose in this place is. She was vague about everything but I know one thing… I'm starting to hate freaking dragons.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**(5 Years later) Location Ylissean Castle Training Grounds **

It's been Five years since I was born, April 15 if any one wants to buy my stuff your welcome to…. No anyone? Well to say that my life so far is a fairy tale come true is a huge misconception, my life has been everything but a fairy tale and it's all thanks to my so called father the Exalt of Ylisse.

He doesn't treat me or my siblings like family he treats us like soldiers people that their only purpose is to take lives. We were raised like we should be envied and worship to say he had a god complex is an understatement I find that ironic really. I believed that it was all bullshit but 2 years ago I realized the cold truth about the Ylissean Royal family… We were feared and hated. Every where we went the the Ylissean people just glared or looked at us in fear, none of the children would play with us not that we could anyways father told us that they were under us so he never let us.

My siblings and I had more assassination attempts than our father did and because of that we needed to learn "Self Defense" to protect our selves well that's how father explained it. We weren't learning self defense NO… We were learning how to take lives. It really ticked me off that father was making Emm do this, she was to kind hearted to take anyone's life but if we refused to do it we would be punished and rather harshly to father if you didn't go with his demands well you were made an example of. It happen to all of us Emm and I got it the most since she was the oldest and the most adamant about not going through with 'Training'. While Chrom and I were put against each other while I lack in power I made up in speed and Chrom had power and speed so the battles were one sided as you can probably tell I can't beat Chrom in a sword fight so as a result the loser got 'disciplined' which meant me. Chrom only got punished when he wanted to go play with the non-noble children. We got punished a lot.

Those times with father and my siblings I fond out that my brother and sister were both prodigies in their craft. Chrom with sword fighting he is truly unrivaled and Emmeryn with magic she puts all mages in Ylisse to shame I truly have amazing siblings. What about me you ask I'm good with a blade but no were near Chrom standards but I do something over him I can use magic while he can't 'take that Chrom you sword nut'. Although I can use magic I can only use one type of magic unlike my sister take can use multiple at a time. Turns out I can only use lightning magic not to be mistaken for thunder or elthunder or any of those, It's unique because its blue not the standard yellow and extremely difficult to control. I inherited this magic from my mother before she…. Before I could continue thinking about my mother a voice rang out.

"ARTY!" A small voice called me out of my thoughts; I look over to see a blonde blur spear me to the ground.

"OW! Is it me or have you gotten more hyper as the years pass?" I look down to stare at my 'delicate' little sister, also own as Lissa. She just a little over 3 years old now and she's wearing her trademark yellow dress but in kid size.

"Arty I missed you" she gave me that adorable little sister look but I saw through that fake look, She is a prankster after all.

" What did you do to the nurse this time? Please don't tell me you put a frog in her pocket again." I looked at her with a blank look.

" I didn't put frogs in her pockets" I continue to stare her down until we heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I looked at my 'innocent' little sister then I started to walk to toward the screaming nurse.

" I thought you said you didn't put a frog in her pockets" She smiled at me and said.

" It wasn't frogs it was toads" I blinked a few times processing what she just said.

"Where do you get these frogs and toads from anyways?" I asked her that and with out batting an eyelash she turned to me and said.

" I know a guy" Again I blinked.

" Aren't you a little to young to have connections?" I said

"Yes, Yes I am" she said

" No arguments here" We continue walking till we saw an enrage nurse stopping over to us.

" No more, NO MORE I have had it with you royal monsters you brats are nothing but trouble specially you" She pointed at Lissa. This isn't the first time this has happen actually it's happen to every nurse we had they see us as monsters because of our dad.

" You brats should have kicked the bucket just like the Exalt and his queen" She continued she did the very two things that would set me off 1: she called Lissa a monster and 2: she talked about our mother. I could care less about father but mother is a different story. I hid Lissa behind me and covered her ears so she wouldn't watch nor hear what I was going to do, She wanted a monster well here you go lady.

" I would suggest that you leave if you value your life," I said as cold and as calm as I could while looking at her with my cold blue eyes with intent to kill. She started to panic under my gaze and at five years old I could make this woman sweat just by looking at her. This is actually the work of the power of the king an ability that's only available in a small amount of people, it's basically absolute intimation but this ability actually reminds me of an ability found in that manga I was reading before I came here I think it was called One piece but the ability was called Conqueror's Haki the exact same now that I think about but that's impossible right? Anyway back to the issue at hand.

"Stay away from me you monster, Stay away" The nurse ran for the hills just leaving my sister and I. After a while of silence I looked over to Lissa only to find her tearing up.

" Why does every one keep calling us monsters when we're not right Arty?" She looks at me with those eyes and red puffy face. I don't know how to respond to that I can't lie to my family, not that I ever will. Fortunately another voice made their presence known.

"Of course your not Lissa. No matter what people call you are still Lissa just be yourself and people will see your no monster, right Arthur?" I notice she just said Lissa wasn't and why I feel that was more directed at me than to Lissa. Leave it to Emmeryn to figure out what I'm feeling at the moment. As I look towards my older sister I see that she's with my brother and an old guy with regal clothing, He looks important must be a noble or something.

"Emm we had another quitter" I said honestly I was getting tired of the whole wet nurse thing people might get the wrong idea and think it's a tradition or something but no one is that gullible right?

" Yes I am aware I saw the whole thing and what did I tell you about using 'that' especially when Lissa is around." She looked at me her stare never wavering. My siblings and I have this ability well all except for Lissa and Emm is the most proficient using it which is why I am scared shitless when it comes to my older sister I rather face an entire army than face my sister when she's mad.

" Umm Chrom, Lissa a little help please" I look over at them they turn their heads pretending they never heard anything.

" You traitors!" I don't want to face my pending doom. Finally the old man speaks up.

" My lady, its time for the meeting to begin all of the noble houses has gather all we are waiting for is the royal family to arrive" before any one could respond I spoke up.

" Who are you?" It went silent instantly; a laughing Lissa and Chrom broke the silence. I looked at them in confusion.

" Arthur remember he is the hierarch he was father advisor before he passed he been with us since we were born" I looked at my older sister still trying to remember the old man… Nope got nothing.

" Please forgive him he has never been good with names nor faces according to him he only remembers important people to him" Chrom finally spoke out still trying to catch his breath from laughing too hard.

" It's fine but we must go now" With that we walk to the council room. It's a large room that looks like a courtroom but with four thrones for us at the very front. We sat down signaling the beginning of the meeting. The old man started speaking first.

" Now we have gathered here to discuss some of the issues that need to be solved like for one choosing the next Exalt to lead us into a new future" That's all Pegasus dung it might sound pretty but that's not reality.

" Now I like to welcome Lady Emmeryn as our new Exalt" Every one cheered but I voiced my opinion quickly, I slam my fist against the armrest.

" Like hell she will I'm not gonna let you throw my sister to the wolves, the people will tear her apart I will not let my sister get hurt just because you people need to stay in pow" I was cut off by my older sister.

" Arthur That Enough!" I flinched Emm rarely raises her voice I look over to her only to see her smiling.

" Arthur do you believe in me?" I look at her surprised

" That a stupid question of course I do all the way" She got up and walked over to me and grabs me into a hug.

" Then let me do this I feel I can finally change the hearts of the people and finally end the war with Plegia" The war has been going on for months now it getting really bad and its all because of him.

" What if you get hurt or killed?" She held me tighter like any older sister would.

" That worry never stopped us before why should it now and besides I have you and Chrom watching my back so please believe in me I know I can do this" I nod no words nothing. After a while she let go.

" I Emmeryn accept to take up my father's throne as Exalt" I sat back down as she said that only to have chrom put a reassuring hand on my shoulder with a smile and Lissa hand my hand also with a smile.

" So I guess we're going through with this together than" I said to them they both nodded. I just smiled I love these guys.

" With That I would like to address another with the crowning of the new Exalt the are bound to be more assassination attempts I would suggest that the royal family have guards to protect them, there are two young knight that have proven the can protect and serve" I look at him weirdly why young knights why not more experience ones just who were these two?

" I also suggest that the young princes start training to develop and improve their already obtain skills and ability you as well my Lady" Training huh that word brings up bad memories. In the corner of my eyes I see Emm looking at me with a smile again she already knows what I'm feeling.

" Very well is that all Hierarch?" Emm asks the oldman

"Yes the Coronation will be held tomorrow afternoon to the public" Is that a really good idea? Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Knowing my bad luck something will happen.

" Very well this meeting is over" Emm said in a loud voice. We stood up and walk off I was thinking about tomorrow hoping it goes well I just have to believe in Emm right?

**Next Day**

Today is the day me Chrom and Lissa are on a balcony over seeing the coronation. We see Emm wearing her trademark Exalt attire while wearing the necklace mother gave her a green gem. The old man begins to speak

" Today we are here to crown the new Exalt Lady Emmeryn daughter of the old Exalt" As expected every one started booing no one was happy about this. The old man puts the crown on her head and moves out the way so Emm could speak to the people.

" My people please hear me out I know what my father has done can never be forgiven but with time I swear that we can get Ylisse to stand in peace like I believe it could" The crowd reaction honestly it was to be expected no one would listen to a 10 year old not known what to do but I never thought they would start throwing stones at her Emm could of blasted those stones away but she stood there and took them while protecting her face and head until one got passed her defenses and struck her in the head. Chrom and I quickly ran to her while she lay there bleeding and trying to stay wake. The guards went to calm the people while some took Emm to her room where she would be treated by the medics.

**Later that Night**

I was worried about my sister the medics said she was ok that it just left a scar but I was still worried we can't see her until tomorrow. I was about to go to bed until I heard some one knocking at my door I went to go open it only to find Chrom and Lissa in their PJs.

" Hey what's the matter" I saw Lissa she was shaking she was probably still shaken up about today it hit her hard it did to all of us it wasn't suppose to happen that way.

" Hey Arthur I was thinking it's a good idea to sleep together tonight after what happen" As expected by my big brother taking charge when the oldest one can't but I can tell he's afraid I am too but he have to be strong for Lissa.

" Your right come on let's get to bed" As we were getting in to bed I notice Lissa barely said a word.

" Lissa what's wrong you have said anything in a while that's not like you" she looks at me

" I can't help Emm their nothing I can do to help here I want to be able to help her like you and Chrom I don't want to be useless" How could I not tell what she was feeling.

" You aren't useless don't every say that you are our sister I know you can find a way you can help Emm your own way something that we can't do" Chrom said I nodded.

"We will help you it's a family effort you can't do it alone now come on I'm going tell you a bed time story so you can sleep" For the first time today she smile and nodded once we got confortable I began telling the story of a manga I used to read before I got here called Fairy tail it's about wizards. While I was telling them the story I began to think about the future. What's going to happen and does it get easier than this I really hope so but knowing my luck I wouldn't hold my breath.

**The End**


	3. Chapter 3

**(15 Years Later) Location Training: Ylissean Castle**

'Left, right, duck, block upwards and there an opening I got her now' I thought to myself before swinging my killing edge at my opponent in order to finish the fight but my opponent quickly changed tactics and twirled her lance vertically rendering my attack useless. She quickly takes advantage of her block and goes for a quick strike. I get over my blocked attack and using my speed I sidestep her attack, reversing my grip on my killing edge I counterattack from her blind side.

" She turns to me you have to do better than that my lord" With a smile on her face she dodges my attack using her flexibility. To be expected from a captain, She gets behind me and tries to use her lance to knock me off my feet but I quickly jump back and switch to magic.

' Electro Bullets' I use my magic to created bullets made of lightning magic to shoot out of my index and middle finger at my opponent.

" You have excellent control and creativity with your magic my lord as excepted from the little brother of the Exalt but I must ask where do you get your ideas from?" She says with a impressed smile while the bullets are coming towards her.

" But its time to put an end to our spar" As soon as she said that she rushed towards my attack while twirling her lance again but horizontally this time. I was caught off guard when she came close then she used the end of her lance and bashed my stomach I quickly fell to the ground holding my stomach. When I looked back up I saw she had lance in front of my face.

" Do you yield my lord?" I look at my opponent she had sliver hair and hazel eyes or is it golden but she was wearing falcon knight's armor.

" Yeah you got me again Phila" I wipe the sweat out of my face and turn to her.

" I can never beat you nor Freddy," I said looking disappointed while getting up from the ground.

" That's not true you will…once you learn how to beat people who have bulky armor and get around people who are more agile then you are but If you get passed that and keep trying to master your magic you will be a force to be reckon with I promise" She said with a smile. She always did make me feel better when I'm down; she's like a second sister to me.

" Thanks Phila you always know what to say" She was about to respond when one of her knights appeared.

" Captain Phila, The meeting is about to begin they're waiting for you and lord Arthur to arrive" I looked towards the red haired Pegasus knight in confusion.

" What do you mean Carlos, why are we to be there I thought it was just a council meeting?" I asked she turns to me with a smile but her eyes were twitching and she looks mad? Why? I look over at Phila so she can tell me what I did wrong but she just sighs.

" Lord Arthur I understand as a prince you must know a lot of people and tend to forget other peoples names I am-" I interrupted her before she could finish.

" I know who you are Carmen your Phila second in command and the youngest Pegasus in Ylissean history" I said with a smile. Phila was next to me trying hard not to laugh for some reason.

" IT'S CORDELIA, MY NAME IS CORDELIA WHY CAN YOU GET THAT" She looks furious but I just blink and smile again.

" That's what I said wasn't it?" She starts yelling and storms off I was about to say something but I heard Phila sigh and looked at me amused.

" You shouldn't tease her like that you know she does have an image to uphold" She says that but she was trying not to laugh the entire time.

" I know but she rarely shows her true self with others around, I'm trying to get her out of that all work and no fun attitude" I said with a smile. Phila smiles back and she walks away, probably going to look for Cordelia before she heads to the meeting.

**Location: Ylissean Castle **

Walking through the hallways of my home I stop to look at myself in the mirror before I head to the meeting. My blonde hair has gotten longer it spikes down in all directions like some anime character you can still see my blue eyes. I take a look at my attire, paying homage to the young king Roy I'm wearing his mercenary attire (Roy DLC) without the shoulder shield, headband and the cape but with a blue scarf my mother left me we I was little. Seeing that I'm ready I walk toward the meeting room.

While walking there I start to recall what happen the past 15 years a lots happen but the most important that happen is that the war ended just like Emm said it would and just like that people started to believe in her just like we did she never fails to deliver. I stop reliving the past to see that I'm at the door.

**Location: Meeting Room Ylissean Castle**

I walk towards the center of the room were people are gathered in front of the Exalt my sister. I look to every one I see some familiar faces and not so familiar even if I try to remember who they were. I took my spot next to my brother Chrom looking around I noticed that the royal guard were all here it must be important if we all were gathered here. It's not only us but all noble families are here but I can careless about the nobles.

I look to my far left and see a mage with glasses, a Pointy hat and traditional Ylissean mage outfit her name is Miriel. Just by the way she looks she just screams highly intelligent…well she should be she happens to be my teacher in the magical arts and also a researcher of all things magic did I forget to mention that she also one of the seven Ylissean royal guards. She is the strongest mage in Ylisse after all well after my sister of course.

Beside her I saw a Women that looks to be in her mid 20's with long auburn hair that flows to her back. She's clad in a white and sliver trickster attire. This is Margret, She has quite the story she was a thief before Phila and Frederick caught her trying to brake into the royal vault with her partner but he escaped and left here behind. She was about to get locked up but Emm interfered and gave her a choice whether she gives up being a thief and gets a second chance or go to prison Margret of course decided on the former. Since she was already good at healing she decided to become a full time medic, currently she's Ylisse best doctor not only that but she also took students to study under her that being my two sisters and my little sister's best friend she's a noble I think her name is mari- or whatever. Margret is still good with a sword that's why she's also part of the royal guards.

Next to her is the wary knight we all know and appreciate Frederick in his armor and everything presenting himself to be an intimating person with his always serious attitude with everything. Freddy here became Chrom and Lissa's bodyguard when Emm took the throne over the years he has been nothing but loyal to his duty to protect them. Freddy if anything is one of the hardest workers I ever seen he protects my siblings and he's a Ylissean Knight a true genius in his own right if only he could trust people but I can relate. Freddy is one of the reasons why the Ylissean royal guards are feared by assassins and barbarians alike not only that but he also trains my brother and I as well in his now infamous fanatical fitness hour. Next to him is my brother Chrom.

Chrom has gotten taller and muscular the fit kind; we both have thanks to Freddy. Chrom is wearing his regular clothing with the dumb one arm sleeve missing thing, I asked him about it he said he wanted to show off his brand or something stupid like that why can't he be like me and hide it like me. Anyways on his side was the legendary falchion the sword that is only useable when a person of royal blood is deemed worthy of it which means out of all of us he can only use it. Over the years Chrom has been training his skill with falchion all with the mindset of helping people in need because of this he created the shepherds a group of random soldiers tied to the kingdom that go around helping people around our boarders. He together with my sister Lissa and Frederick lead the group in missions. Emm placed not only him but also myself as well to be part of the royal guards because our skill and ability to lead people.

Behind him is my delicate little sister Lissa she hasn't change except getting taller and beautiful, she looks just like mother did. She still clad in yellow and still pulling pranks but since that day Emm got hurt she been serious in trying to do something to help she learning about healing and stuff under Margret and I heard she been trying her hand in magic. She's also apart of the shepherds with Chrom and Frederick.

To my right I see Phila with Cordelia behind her. Phila is still wearing the same thing she wore during our spar. She is the captain of the Pegasus knights for good reason she's the Strongest person here behind my older sister because of her skill she was quickly made captain not only that but she's also the leader of the royal guard. She makes Freddy look lazy by comparison she's also Emm's Right hand and she's also my bodyguard. Talk about a lot even when she has time to herself she gets me to spar with her. That's to be expected from the Exalt's right hand. I was taken out of my looking around by the appearance of the old man.

" Old man what's this about?" I ask curious as to what's happening.

" Young lord, everyone this meeting was called to address certain issues that must be looked at" He has said that before when Emm became Exalt with the same vibe why I feel uneasy. This time Emmeryn spoke up.

" Yes first thing, it appears that barbarians are causing trouble around our boarders and we can't sit back while our people are endangered" She said with a frown.

" Chrom" She talked out to my brother.

" Yes sister" Chrom quickly answered.

" You and your Shepherds will go around the boarder to help our people in any way you can" She said while a smile looking at him.

" Yes sister" Chrom replied, She looks at Frederick and Miriel.

" Frederick, Miriel can you accompany him also?" Both Freddy and Miriel nodded to their Exalt.

" Phila have your Pegasus knight watch our boarders just in case" Phila bowed and accepted the mission. I spoke up next I was getting curious as to what I'm doing here.

" What about me?" I asked my sister, she looked at me with a sadden look? Huh that can't be good before she can say anything the old man cuts in this time.

"Young lord Arthur you have been called here for a different reason" I was curious as to what he meant by that.

" What reason is that" He looks at me with smile.

" You as a royal you most take up a bride young lord but every noble women we had introduced you to you have rejected them as your bride" I still don't see where this is going.

" Yea what about it I don't want to get married to some girl who wants me for power" I see with an uncaring tone. He looks kind of mad.

" How you feel about nobles aside the country of Ylisse has almost finished rebuilding and recuperating from the war we had but unfortunately we need help from our allies and because of your father we don't have none" He said I was getting impatient, I look over at Emm only to see her mad glaring at the old man I wonder why.

" Get to the point old man" I said with my patients running out.

" Yes, Because of this we had to look outside for allies meaning other continents like Valm. In Valm there is a small country called Chon'sin. Their economy is quite good and their resources are plentiful and their culture is unique they…" I interrupted before he could start a rant.

" Will you get on with it, tell me what Chon'sin has to do with m-me" I looked at Emm as the realization hit me this can't be right. She looks down at the floor. I also look down with my hair covering my eyes I went silent.

" Chon'sin has agreed to be our ally as long as we provide protection they will give us their recourses" the old man explains.

" That's good isn't Arty, you will probably be the one go and finalize the agreement right" My little sister said with a innocent smile.

" You kind of correct lady Lissa you see the agreement can only be finalize if there's a union between the two parties" the old man said.

" A union?" Lissa asked with a confused look.

" Yes a union this can only work with their princess and our youngest Prince an arranged marriage" the old man smile but quickly changed that look for one that was about to shit his pants. I looked at the old man with my power of the king on full blast staring him down. Every one else looked nervous, Lissa was hiding behind Chrom.

" Arthur stop please let us explain" Emm pleaded I looked at her she continued.

" We need the help our people need it, I'm sorry for using you like this but with Plegea causing trouble again we need the help please" She looks at me with a sad look begging for my help.

" Yes young lord see to reason don't be like your father" Everything just came to a silence I let P.K (power of the king) go and everything went back to normal. I look down again with my hair shadowing my eyes again.

" Hierarch that was uncalled for" Emm reprimanded him but I spoke out again.

" I'll do it… when is this happening?" the old man smiled finally getting his way.

" Three days from now you will travel to Chon'sin with lady Margret as an escort to seal the deal" He said I didn't say a word or made eye contact I began to walk way not before saying one last thing.

" I see now how far your willing to make your dream of peace come true. In order to achieve your dream sacrifices have to be made that saying couldn't be anymore closer to the truth, don't it lady Exalt" I said walking away I know what I said was harsh but I was hurt and felt betrayed by my own sister I didn't get a say of any of it she just accepted.

**(Chrom's Pov)**

I couldn't believe what I just heard my little brother say that my older sister just sacrificed him for her dream that was harsh but I see what's his going through he just found out that he was going to marry a princess from another country and he has to leave his home in three days anyone would react like that really. I look around to see every one still processing what just happen it was quit until Emm spoke out.

" This meeting is over thank you for coming" She said with a smile but I can tell she was sad about what just happen. Every one has left except Phila, Frederick, Lissa and myself we stood there looking at Emmeryn.

" Emm he didn't mean that he just frustrated give him time" I said to cheer up.

" Yea Chrom is right Emm I'm sure Arty will be smiling in no time" Lissa reassured her.

" No he wont I just took everything from him just now his dream, his chance at finding love and his trust in me. Is what I'm doing wrong?" She doesn't want a real answer she wants closure in knowing she was doing the right thing even I can see that in her eyes she's really heart broken about this decision.

" Of course it is my lady with this Ylisse will change for the better" The hierarch responded I smiled this was just like him ever since we were little he has been looking out for use with our best interest at heart he is our most loyal ally. I look to Emm to see her smile at him as well.

" Thank you hierarch it does me good to hear you say that" She said with a smile but she still looks depressed maybe I should change the subject.

" Sister I'm planning on going to south town to check on a recent attack their" I said switching the subject.

" I understand what of the others will they be going the same direction?" she said.

" No they will go to the other places around Ylisse they are strong enough to take care of themselves" I said proudly

" Please be safe and take care of your sister, Frederick please take care of Chrom" I sighed I can take care of myself.

" Of course my lady" He said.

" Chrom if you see your brother tell him I'm sorry and I hope that we can talk before he goes" She said almost pleading to me.

" Sure thing Emm" With that we left the room.

**Arthurs' POV**

I hate my misfortune of all the things that could happen an arranged marriage? Is my life really that bad luck heavy? Dying getting reborn into a game world that turns out to be real not only that but being born into the royal family as well…Well it could had been worst I think. Still stuck in my thoughts I fail to notice the person that is walking towards me.

" So this is where you been lord Arthur" I turn around to see the red head Pegasus knight standing before me in all her glory.

" I didn't know you were looking for me Cornelius, What can I do for you?" I look at her face to notice a twitch in her eyebrow she was straining a smile as well messing with her is too easy.

" Lord Arthur I understand your upset about your instant engagement to another country but you have to understand that this is for the good of the country you can't be selfish, Excuse me for my rudeness but aren't you being a little unfair to the Exalt and my prince Chrom" I notice she said `my prince` I see now she has a thing for my blockhead of a brother I see.

" You know for a proclaimed genius of the Pegasus knights you sure are an idiot," I said to her. She looks angry at that I wonder why.

" DON'T CALL ME THAT, I hate that word it torments me ever since I was small" I hit a nerve something about her past huh. I shouldn't get into that I don't want to reopen scars so I wont ask.

"Forgive me for my outburst but please explain how am I an idiot, I must admit it's the first time anyone has ever called me that except that for that other word" She said

" Did you stop and think about what I'm leaving behind? If I go there I leave my family, my friends no matter how little of them I have and my home," I said to her looking straight in her eyes.

" B-But…" She was about to speak but I cut her off.

" Don't you think I know what my duty is to my country? I need to fix the burden my father put upon the people and with this it can even if it helps a little bit even if I have to sacrifice everything my dreams, my family, my home" I said as if I read her mind.

" I don't need you to tell me what my duty is. You know nothing of being a royal you only know what you see from the outside looking in. I need to do this for my country " She looks at me surprised at my rant but then what she said really surprised me.

" You have only told me what you need to do not what you want to do" I looked at her then I put on a smile and said.

" It doesn't matter what I want, I'm a prince I can never do things for my self I have to do them for others I can never act on my own accord even we have rules. I can never love for the sake of love only the lucky ones can but it's a rarity nowadays. What I'm trying to say is ironically I'm only a pawn to my country I can be used in anyway needed to help Ylisse to improve" As I said that I began to walk away not wanting to hear or see her reaction.

**Chrom's POV**

I was looking for my brother only to find him talking to the red hair Pegasus knight I think her name is cord something anyway. I heard everything he had to say and to say I'm shocked is an understatement I really didn't know he felt this way sure what he said is true but to feel like a disposable piece in our country, in our home I can't help but to think I have failed as his older brother I'm sure Emm will feel the same. I turn away to go see Emm before I head out in the morning I have to tell her to stop this marriage even if it's for our country I won't let my brother do this alone there must be another way that doesn't involve sacrificing him or us. I have to move quickly maybe we can stop this before the three days he has left here. Hopefully I wont be too late.

**THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ylissean Castle ( Chrom's PoV)**

"Sister please you have to stop this arrangement their has to be another way to get what we need probably we can ask the people from the North to help" I said a bit panicked hopefully we can stop this without losing family.

"That would be unwise and disrespectful to our friends across the sea and besides I asked your brother and lady Margret to leave at once, I just received a letter from our ambassador and apparently our allies want to do this as soon as possible" Hierarch said I looked at my sister she had a sad look but nodded.

" I see I was too late I guess I should head out to check the south boarder then" with that I took my leave. I hope you can find happiness brother and hope you can forgive us in the future.

**Ferox Port Three days later (Arthur's POV)**

"WHY IS IT SOO COLD?" I cried out in annoyance. It's a good thing we took cloaks with us before we left but seriously it's been like this since we passed the boarder its like it snows and becomes colder in this one section of the continent.

"Arthur you shouldn't yell you know your being rude " Margret said next to me lecturing me. Marge is one of my closest friends so we try to keep ourselves in check she always had my back and vice versa.

" But Marge its so cold and the next boat to valm isn't here yet" I started to complain.

" If you started acting like a mature adult instead of complaining you wouldn't be so cold" She smirked she knew what to say to push my buttons

I swear this woman is a tease.

" Whatever, look our boat is here lets go the faster we leave this frozen country the better." I said heading towards the boat.

" Ah, Wait for me Arthur" I heard her say behind me but my mind was elsewhere, what can I expect heading to Chon'sin. Am I going to wed as soon as I get there? What was the princess like? Will I like her or no? as I thinking about all of this I forgot one thing Margret she was here as an escort but why Margret? Why not someone else like a knight or something? Something isn't right I can't put my finger on it.

" Hey Marge why were you asked to escort me?" I asked curious to what her answer is it's not everyday that a country willing sends their best doctor away.

" Your guess is as good as mine, honestly all I was told is to escort you to Chon'sin" I gave her a deadpan look I swear sometimes her carefree attitude makes her overlook things which is surprising for an ex-thief

" What about your patients? You just left them without a notice that you were going away for a mission? What about your staff?" She looked at me a bit but then I saw the realization set in she then looked at me with a surprised look. I let go a sigh this girl I swear.

" You forgot didn't you…. Oh well" Before she could respond the captain of the boat called out to us.

" The boat will leave in 5 min there are food and drinks below deck if you need some" He said I look at him slightly interested there is one thing I truly love and that's food.

" Ah thank you captain" Margret answered him

" It's not problem. If you don't mind me asking why are you guys heading to Valm any way?" Marge was about to answer but I quickly interjected.

" Traveling, I thought it would be nice to go to Chon'sin to learn of their culture" I said, I saw Marge look at me with questioning eyes but I ignored her.

" Chon'sin Why in Naga's name would you want to go there that place is falling apart." Falling apart? What does that mean? I chose to voice my opinion.

" Is it that bad? What exactly is going on sir?" I asked

" It started when last king of Chon'sin passed away his son took over the throne but then something happen he just up and abandon his country since then his sister. Apparently the position was too much for her and she asked for out side help to the dismay of the people of Chon'sin. In the end the people took action." I looked at him with wide eyes what in the world a coup d'état how didn't we get this information why don't we know about this? I look over at Marge to see her reaction it was the same as mine. Just what did we get ourselves in to.

**A Week Later**

We had just arrived at the port on the continent of Valm since we heard the status of Chon'sin we have been a lot more alert and focused.

" Arthur I'm bored and hungry" I heard Margret complaining…Ok so maybe it just me, for a doctor she is the most childish person I know.

" Come on Marge we have to go according to the captain Chon'sin is a three day walk from here we can get food on the way" I said unlike my brother hunting isn't my thing especially hunting for bear like who does that? That's like messing with nature and stuff well according to Lissa.

" Yay, what are we waiting for lets gooooo!" She sped through the port dragging me along with her for the ride. She has too much energy.

**Three Days Later**

The three days were uneventful we did see a lot of things like cherry blossoms trees which gave me a nostalgia feeling, ah I miss my manga and video games good times good times. I stop my nostalgia when I heard Marge calling me.

" Arthur! Earth to Arthur we're here" I looked around and to be honest it looks like this place seen better days. It was as you would expect Chon'sin to look like old and Japanese styled in every way but it didn't look to good. As we continue walking towards the palace which we can see in the background. This place looks like it went to hell not surprising considering a revolt was taking place. As we pressed on I felt something but I didn't know what it's was like someone was staring at me.

" Marge" I whisper lowly to not attract attention of anyone trying to listen to us.

" Yea I know I feel it too" Marge is in serious mode so this isn't just me being paranoid. I move my hand slowly towards my killer edge my gut feeling is telling me that we're surrounded and my gut is usually right.

" Marge we're surrounded we need a way to get out of this situation" She nodded slowly.

" What should we do create a diversion or wait until help arrives" I think about our opinions careful we don't know what we are dealing with they might not be a treat or they could be. I didn't get a chance to act when I heard a voice behind me.

" Speak, state your business who are you and what are you doing here?" I turned my head slightly behind me I saw who was behind me she had Chon'sin clothing but all white she had long black hair with a white band around her forehead but what really surprised both Marge and I was…

" How did you get behind us?" We said at the same time. No way she couldn't have sneaked up on us we was aware of everyone that surrounded us but where did she come from.

" I won't ask again why are you here and depending on your answer you might not leave here with your lives" She said threating us. I looked forward to see people with weapons coming out of corners the look like civilians not trained soldiers. If it were just them then I would take my chances and fight through but with her around… I can't look at Marge because she will cut our heads off in a instant but in situations like this I do what I do best… wing it.

"Ok, Ok you got us but first-" I raised my arm up and thinking on my feet I quickly let my lightning magic go as it went to the sky and created a bright flash that blinded everyone in the area for a moment using that to my advantage I grabbed Marge and ran down an alley way I saw earlier. As we keep running I looked back at Marge.

" You ok? Sorry about that but we needed a distraction" She looked kind of pissed if I was honest.

" You could had warned me before hand you almost blinded me you know!" I had that coming I was about to apologize again when I heard a faint sound like wind being sliced by something like a… A sword! I quickly pushed Margret down to the ground as I saw a sword that was about to remove her head off her shoulders pass over us. I looked towards the culprit and saw the same woman as before… How did she get here so fast? What is she? She attacked again as I was still in thought but I reacted quickly and took out my killer edge and parried the strike and tried to counter attack but she just dodged it easily her reflexes is outstanding. She picked up the pace and started thrusting her sword with incurable speed I was getting overwhelmed desperately trying to parry the attacks. I changed my stance and used my sword in a reverse grip slashing upwards in order to back her off, just like I wanted it to happen I obtain the spacing I wanted I quickly open my palm and shot out a ball of blue lightning at her. As it was headed towards her I noticed that her eyes widen when she saw my attack then she said something I couldn't hear her but I think she know about my magic. Using this opportunity I turn in order to look for Margret, she was fighting with the civilians we saw earlier. I felt something coming towards me I dove to the side just as a sword landed where I was.

" You shouldn't turn your back to your opponent it's considered rude in the Chon'sin code of honor" The warrior woman said to me.

" You don't say I must had fallen asleep during that lesson" I responded not the best move in my position. She just moved faster getting the upper hand and pinning me to a wall. I have no where to go, She was about to speak but we heard what sounded like armor coming our way I look over to Margret and saw she knock out the civilians but she was tired. I look over the warrior woman she was distracted now is my chance I kicked her in the abdomen just hard enough to get her a good distance away from me. She looked me surprised at my sneak attack using her shock to my advantage I pushed off my legs trying to pick up speed to I had to reach her quick before she could counter me. It was then I felt something weird on the bottom of my feet like a tingling sensation I don't know what it was, but before I knew it I ended up behind her she looked surprised.

" How did you-" Before she could finished I put my hand on her shoulder and let a current of lightning in order to knock her out.

" Never turn your back on your opponent it's consider rude in Chon'sin code of honor didn't you know" I said with a smirk. Taking a minute to catch my breath Marge walked towards me.

" I never would pick you for one to use one liners or come backs" She said amused

" I was in the moment" Before I could say any more the armor noises that we heard got louder.

" Hold what happen here and who are you?" We saw a knight in full armor step forward while more knights came behind him.

" I'm Arthur of Ylisse I came to see your Princess and as to what happen we were attack by the civilians" I said

" Ah, Yes the princess is awaiting your arrival please follow us and can some one arrest this woman" He said to one of his knights. I look over to the woman and saw her glaring at me I wonder what's that about.

**Chon'sin Palace**

As we was walking towards the palace I noticed that there was civilians glaring at us not really surprising they are in a civil war and us coming here just added fuel to the fire and now did I think of it wouldn't me getting married to their princess just create more issues. The knight interrupted my train of thought.

" We're here please remove your shoes at the door" We took off our boots and processed forward. We arrived at the throne room, which was like a large Japanese style room, in front of the room stood a screen of sorts but behind that screen was a silhouette of a person, which if I had to guess was the princess. We sat on our knees like we were supposed too.

" Greetings, Princess I am Arthur of Ylisse it's a honor to finally meet you" I said in my 'prince mode' as Margret likes to call it. I look forward but I remembered something I didn't pick up when we was coming here…Knights? That's not a thing in Chon'sin, they were known for sword fighting and speed not knights or anything like that. So why were they here I gave a look to Marge. Please get it, she then looked towards me and nodded.

" Who are you and were is the princess?" Margret demanded the figured then snapped her fingers then the doors on the sides and behind slid open revealing the knights with their weapons at the ready, This was a trap we was step up but by who?

" It's good to see you two again Margret and Lord Arthur" The figure said as she slid the screen open revealing who she was. She had long purple hair, she also had violet eyes she wore grandmaster like clothing in full armor but no helmet.

" You! What are you doing here you was supposed to be missing after that mission you were assigned for Ylisse" I heard Marge yell meanwhile I was confused.

" Who are you?" I said should I know her?

" You're the same as always my lord dimwitted" The lady responded

" Arthur you should remember her after all she was the final member of the royal guard. She was the Ylissean tactician and grandmaster isn't that right Ivy" Marge said oh no she's mad that's not good an angry Marge is very bad thing. I look toward the woman known as Ivy she seems to be smirking.

" That's a scary face Margret you're really giving me chills" This lady is really creepy.

" I must say I'm surprised the old man got the Exalt to agree in sending her baby brother to his demise" I looked at her with cold eyes that can only promise death.

" What are you talking about lady" She starts laughing up a storm.

" You mean you didn't figure it out yet, I should be surprised your not that smart to begin with well for starts you being here serves two purposes one it gets you two out of the country and the second you will be used to start a war" I'm being used to start a war, I'm was going to be the reason my sister might not get her peace. That thought alone made me angry I quickly rushed Ivy with my sword out hoping to end the treat to my sister once and for all but I was stopped by the knight who brought us here he tackled me to the ground I got up and attacked with my killer edge bad idea he took the hit not effecting him and with his own sword shattered my sword then he punched my stomach causing me to almost lose consciousness. On the ground I look over to Margret only to see her in the same situation with Ivy, I saw Marge lose consciousness.

" Oh my you guy aren't much of a treat so much for the royal guards" She said full of confidence.

" My lady what should we do with them?" the Knight asked.

" Put them in a cell I will let hierarch know we captured the prince it all going according to plan" That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. During the time I was knocked out I was only thing on my mind was that we were betrayed by the people that was suppose to help us. I need to get out of here I need to help my family, it my duty to keep them safe.

**The End**


	5. Adoption

Hey guys, I would like to apologize for the lack of activity in my story and such as a result I would like to give my story to some one if they like the idea. I would love to see what they do with it.

Don't worry I have a story in development I am going release more chapters more once again I would like to apologize.


End file.
